The Snake and the Fang's Daughter
by Sayuri Mizushima
Summary: "I used to be this care-free girl, always taking good care of myself, just never letting things like this get to me. But everything changed when my mother, Anko Mitarashi was murdered." What Lily didn't know was that her mother fell into the real world, and now Lily falls into the Ninja world. But happens when Lily discovers the truth about herself and her mother?


**Hi there and thanks for stopping by. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The Snake and the Fang**

I woke up to another cold, gray morning. I peered out the window and saw clouds beginning to form. The next thing I knew it started to pour. I stuck my hand out the window letting the cold water tap against my skin. I draw back and made my way into the bathroom. I stared at my reflection, almost not recognizing myself. My silver-gray hair (yeah I know) is in knots, my light brown eyes all puffed up, followed by dark circles from crying all night, a few days actually. My face all sulked in and my body scrawny. I used to be this care-free girl, always taking good care of myself, just never letting things like this get to me. But everything changed when my mother, Anko Mitarashi was murdered.

* * *

**A Week Ago**

_Lily HIDE!"_

"_M-mom?"_

"_There's no time Lily, quick get under the bed!"_

"_But what's going on?"_

"_NOW!"_

Lily quickly hid under her bed, covers drawn down to hide the spaces between the floor and the bed. Lily's mother bent down making sure she's fully covered.

"_Lily whatever happens, don't get out. Do you hear me? Don't get out."_

Lily slowly nodded at her mother. Fear ran through her body, sensing something bad will happen. A loud bang came from the door, and Lily's mom quickly shuffles at her feet. Lily could see her mother's feet and the feet of the intruder, all muddy through the thin crack of the covers. They stood in silence, not moving until he spoke. Lily could hear hissing from his voice, which made chills run down her back.

"_Anko, it's good to see you again."_

"_Orochimaru…"_

"_It wasn't easy finding you, you know?"_

"_How did you find me?"_

"_Hehe…It took months of research to track the worm hole. And now that I've found it, I can come and go as I please."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_You."_

"_Me!? Want do you want with me?"_

"_Be part of the cursed seal again. After all, you were the only one who survived and I could use someone like you again."_

"_NEVER!"_

Lily could see her mother's feet rushed in front of Orochimaru. Then she heard her mother gagged out and blood dripped on the floor. Lily could see her mother's feet rising from the ground and felt her mother being thrown to the bed.

"_And here I thought we could do so much more together."_

"_G-go to hell. I will never join you."_

"_Hmph…Fool"_

"_Aack!"_

There was silence. His feet shuffled out the door followed by more silence. Something dropped on Lily's face, wet and warm. She turned to her back and saw blood spread across and seeping through the mattress. More blood fell on her face and the smell of smoke filled the air. Lily slowly rose up from the ground and turned her eyes to the bed. Petrified, she saw her mother lying lifeless on the bed. Fire slowly rose up from the curtains and spread out to the ceiling. Tears ran down on Lily's face, mingling with the blood and held her mother is her arms.

"_M-m-mom…? Mom…?" _

With no answer, Lily shook her mother and when that does not work she slapped her mother's face, but nothing worked. Lily then cried out desperately to her mother.

"_MOM! No, no, no, no! Wake up! Wake up mom! Please…don't leave me." _

Lily held onto her mother, but the sweat and smoke stung her eyes. She saw the fire getting larger, eating its way across the room. Lily looked at her mother one last time, gave her one last kiss on her cheek, said 'I love you' one last time, and took her snake-fang pendant around her neck. Soon she was out the door running into a group of firefighters. She did not pay any attention to the firefighter or to the EMT, all she could focus was her home being engulfed by flames along with her mother inside it.

* * *

I know live with my mom's closest friend, Claire but I just call her Aunt Claire. Nobody knew what really happened on the night of the fire or _Orochimaru_, not even Aunt Claire. I have no clue who he really is, all I know is his voice and even if I did go out searching for him, where do I start? I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair. I put on a gray tee, red hoodie, black shorts, stockings, and boots, grab my bag, my umbrella and headed out the door.

Lily walked across the streets of China Town doing errands for Aunt Claire's shop. With the many tourists coming down to Los Angeles, China Town can get pretty busy. Lily stalked the shelves of ornaments, souvenirs, post cards, and other nick-knacks. She also runs the register and help customers out. As night falls, China Town became still with the shops closing, food stands being stored away, and the final moment of tourists taking one last picture of their time in China Town. Just when Lily taught she was done a ring on the door chimed.

"Sorry, but we're…closed" said Lily staring at the strange looking man. Pale skin, long dark hair, and dark yellow-green eyes, it is no wonder why Lily's gaze was fixed on him.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but the store is closed, we will open tomorrow morning." said Lily, slowly putting the things away and stepping behind the register. But the pale man stepped closer and smiled down at her and spoke.

"You look just like your mother." said the stranger smiling, stepping closer to Lily. Once he spoke, Lily recognizes the voice and felt shivers running down her spine. It is the same voice that she heard when her mother was killed.

"Orochimaru…" said Lily quietly. She slowly backed away from Orochimaru reaching behind one of the nick-knacks.

"Oh, so you know about me, what else did your mother say?" asked Orochimaru creeping up to Lily.

"Nothing, I recognized your voice from that night. It was you who killed my mom!" shouted Lily. She then threw a stone figurine to Orochimaru, but he just dodged it and went straight for Lily. Lily ran towards the back door, and down the streets of China Town. She could see Orochimaru running straight towards her, knocking down a few people who are in his way.

Lily noticed Orochimaru doing something with hands, but with the baffled look on Orochimaru's face, she knew it failed.

"_WHAT!? My jutsu does not work in this world." _thought Orochimaru picking up speed. _"Oh well, she can't run forever."_

Lily saw her Aunt Claire's apartment, and knew she can't go back. She kept on running, but she could feel Orochimaru behind her back. Lily ran far, passing the college, and into the park. Lily passed the walkways and ran into the woods. In the damp forest, Lily cared less of branches and bushes cutting into her skin, all she cared about is getting away from Orochimaru. Going deeper into Ruben's park, the ground became slippery, but with Orochimaru behind, Lily did not slow down. With a quick glance from behind, she saw a dark figure and sped up. All of a sudden, she was rolling down into a ditch. She grabbed onto bushes, grass, and moss, but the ground was so moist, the roots just tore off. There, she stared at the dark hole and knew that she was going to fall to her death.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Lily in total darkness.

"_At least it's better than being killed by Orochimaru." _Lily thought, and just when she was about to close her eyes, Lily saw a dim light on the bottom.

_**HUMPH!**_ "ITAAI!" shouted Lily, wincing at the pain from the back of her head, running down to her spine. Lily slowly got up, and began to fade. Her vision soon became a blur and started to hear voices echoing in her ear. Lily turned around swaying and saw gates, two gates? four? She then saw a man running towards her.

"Hey!" shouted the man.

"Hn?" mumbled Lily, stumbling onto the ground.

"Are you ok miss?" asked the man, helping Lily to her feet.

"Huh?" Lily's knees gave out, but before she blacked out she stole a quick glance at the man's face. Dark brown hair all tied up into a pony tail and a scar that ran across his face, right at the bridge of his nose. He was wearing what seemed to be a forehead protector with a weird symbol on it. And then, Lily faded into the dark.

* * *

**Leave a comment or review below, it lets me know that you like the story and want to read more. ****Until next time.**


End file.
